The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 10
''-The three wake up in front of the castle-'' Yoshi: Ugh...Where are we? Toadce: You're in Castle Bleck, silly. Boo: Ugh...It's so strange here... Paratroopa: Toadce? Toadce: Hey Para. Yoshi, this is Castle Bleck. Yoshi: Uhh... ''-Everyone looks at the purple void-infested sky-'' Toadce: What are you guys doing over here? Paratroopa: We got blasted over here by the "Banana Cannon" from the arena... Yoshi: The Banana Cannon hurt my toe. Boo: I'm hungry. Do you have any bananas? Toadce: ...Are you guys going to talk about bananas all day? Paratroopa: Uhh... -points at the Goombas near the entrance- Yoshi and Boo: Shoot. Goomba #1: Oh good! We're saved! Yoshi: Who are you guys? Goomba #2: We're part of Bowser's forces. Duh! Goomba #1: But we kinda got seperated during the wedding. Boo: A wedding? Goomba #2: Yeah. You know, the wedding between Bowser and Peach. Didn't you guys get invitations? Yoshi: I think we did, but we must have forgotten them. Toadce: ...WHAT?! They... but.... How?! Goomba #1: Apparently this strange guy, "Count Bleck", arranged it. Paratroopa: Uhh, if I could just get a word in- Boo: Why would he do it? Did they even want to?! Goomba #2: He did it, and suddenly- BOOM! A thing shaped like a heart pops out of nowhere! Goomba #1: And then we woke up here. We went into hiding and never got caught. Toadce: Caught by who? Goomba #2: You know, the other troops. They defected to Count Bleck's side. Yoshi: Why would they do that? I mean, I've seen what the troops get in their paychecks... Paratroopa: Uhh guys, I think someone's coming! Goomba #1: Oh no! It's the secretary! Everyone hide! Yoshi: A secretary? How is a secretary dangerous? -laughs- Paratroopa: Yoshi, stop laughing! From what I've heard, she has very powerful magic. Goomba #2: Yeah, you're right. Toadce: -reaches into bag- Everyone grab a Boo Mushroom! Except for you, Boo, you're already a Boo. Boo: -annoyed- Alright, point taken. ''-Everyone turns into Boos and disappear-'' Nastasia: Hm. I thought I heard something... ''-Nastasia walks into another room-'' Toadce: Uh oh. These things have a time limit, so let's hide! Boo: Where?! Yoshi: That tree over there! Climb up guys! Paratroopa: Yoshi! There are SIX of us and only ONE tree! How are we going to do this?! Toadce: Whatever you're gonna do, please do it now! They've discovered us! Goomba #1: I don't wanna work for Count Bleck! Goomba #2: Guys! Hurry! Nastasia: Hm. So you were the cause of the sounds. Yoshi: Ready, guys? Boo: Ready. Paratroopa: Alright, start yanking the Chain Chomp in! ''-Everyone pulls a Pocket Chomp into the castle-'' Nastasia: Um, the good count needs some progress to be made with the destruction of all worlds, so... ''-Yoshi and Paratroopa jump on Nastasia-'' Paratroopa: Jump, and ignore the really crazy secretary! Nastasia: Hey! Toadce: Alright! Good plan you guys came up with! -kicks Green Shell- Goomba #1: Ooh! I got it! -kicks Green Shell at wall- Boo: Uhh... Goomba #2: I don't know either... Nastasia: My glasses! Toadce: Okay, I think we distracted Nastasia! Let's get out of here! Yoshi: Gotcha! ''-Everyone runs towards the exit-'' Boo: The exit! Yoshi: How are we going to get out? Paratroopa: Hmm. Let's use the Return Pipe. ''-Everyone jumps into the Return Pipe-'' Toadce: Guys, I don't think this is Flipside... Yoshi: What makes you say that? Goomba #1: Well, I can see some Meowbombs... Goomba #2: And a whole lot of stuff relating to Channel DDD. Toadce: ...We're in Francis's fortress! Yoshi: Is that a good thing? ''-Toadce and the two Goombas glare at Yoshi-'' Paratroopa: You do know who Francis is, right? Boo: -yelling- YOSHI, YOU DO NOT WANT TO MEET HIM!!! Toadce: -points to Boo- Francis in a nutshell, Yoshi. Goomba #1: Uhh... Paratroopa: Huh? Oh. Crud... Francis: Cool! An actual Yoshi! Goomba #2: Yoshi, he's talking to you! Yoshi: Ahh! It's Francis! Everyone run! ''-Yoshi throws an egg at Francis's glasses-'' Francis: My glasses! I can't see! Hey, I can't see! That is so hi-technical! Toadce: Great, stay that way! Guys, let's go! ''-Toadce uses the Return Pipe-'' Goomba #1: Oh great! Where are we now? Paratroopa: Near Dimble Wood. Yoshi: What's that? Boo: It's obviously a forest, Yoshi! Toadce: Please stop your bickering, I'm doing the best I can to fix this pipe... Goomba #2: So what enemies should we expect to find here? Goomba #1: Yeah! Because I heard this place is full of enemies. Paratroopa: Well, we should expect- Yoshi: Expect what? Para? ''-Paratroopa gets stuck inside a Sockop-'' Paratroopa: Sockops. Toadce and Yoshi: Sockops? Paratroopa: Sockops are creatures that can poison you with the sap inside them. Kind of like what I'm feeling right now. You should also expect to see Scutlets, Treevils, Trashures, and possibly some Wigglers. Boo: You doing alright in there? Paratroopa: Watch out, the Sockop is going to attempt ramming into you guys! ''-Sockop gets hit by Toadce's hammer-'' Toadce: That is why you keep hammers with you at all times. Paratroopa: Oww... Toadce: -grins sheepishly- Uh, sorry. Yoshi: Awesome job, Toadce! Goomba #1: So how do we get Koopa out of there? Paratroopa: I'm a Paratroopa, not a Koopa. I just lost use of my wings and my shell is still cracked. But overall, I'm fine. Just a bit poisoned. Goomba #2: Wow. How many injuries do you have? Paratroopa: Counting both major and minor ones...I lost count. ''-Yoshi pulls the Sockop off and eats it-'' Paratroopa: Thanks... Toadce: Yoshi, did you just eat it? Yoshi: -spits out Sockop- I'm hungry! Sockop: You guys are maniacs!!! -flees- Boo: Goombas, did we bring snacks? Goomba #1: Umm... Goomba #2: Well... Toadce: -rummages through bag- I think I have some cookies in here. ''-Yoshi takes the Return Pipe out of the bag-'' Paratroopa: Yoshi! That is the Return Pipe! Yoshi: Oh. I knew that. Toadce: Okay, let's use the Return Pipe again. Goomba #1: Are you sure? Goomba #2: We ended up here last time we used it! Toadce: Okay okay okay. Can we try one last time? Boo: Sure. I mean, we can't possibly get any farther from home, right? ''-Everyone uses the Return Pipe-'' Yoshi: Alright, where are we now? Paratroopa: I think we're in...-gulp- Toadce: Guys! Watch out! ''-Everyone gasps in shock-'' To be continued... Category:Chapters